A New Family
by percabethforevs
Summary: So, Percy and Annabeth are 17, and things have returned to normal. However, one event turns things topsy-turvy, and everything changes, and life goes on, with relationships, drama, and awesomeness. Enjoy peoples!
1. Big News

**Heyhey! This is my second fanfic! Hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: Me: Hi Mr. Riordan! **

**Rick: Uh, hi little girl. **

**Me: It's Pedro. Can I have Percy Jackson and Heroes of Olympus? **

**Rick: No, Pedro. **

**Me: Awwww!**

**Annabeth's POV**

I woke up one day feeling terrible. That's the only way to put it. I had a splitting headache, my back hurt, and I was puking like crazy. So, I did the first thing that came to my head. I called the doctor. "Hello?" the receptionist said. "Hi, I'd like to make to make an appointment with Dr. Castle. **(A/N: I happen to be watching Castle right now. It's my favorite show. It makes me laugh!) **Is he available today?" I said. "Yes, there's a slot open at 10:00. Does that work for you?" I thought for a moment. "Yes, that works fine." I replied. "Name?" she asked. "Annabeth Leigh Chase." I answered. "Age?" she asked. "17." I answered. "Alright, I'll put you in. Bye now." she said. "Thanks, bye." I said. I prayed everything was alright. I didn't think I'd be able to bear it if I had to tell Percy bad news.

**Percy's POV**

I walked into homeroom 145 feeling great. I had found an awesome new sweatshirt the day before, and I was wearing it with my new jeans, making me feel swagalicious **(A/N: I do not own this word, Deanna does. Thanks a bunch Dee!)**. I had been hanging around with my buddies for a while, so I was still laughing about Liam's **(A/N: Yes, I included your name, Liam McDonut, and I am including yours too, Shawn Grape Juice!)** comment about Mr. MacAfee's new haircut. I slid into my seat just as the bell rang. "Alright, class." Mr. Blofis (yes, I have my stepdad, Paul, for a teacher in homeroom and English) called. He took attendance, and sent us on our way. There was absolutely nothing that could spoil my good day!

**Annabeth's POV**

"Annabeth Chase? We're ready for you." the nurse called. I got up and followed her into the office. Dr. Castle came in a few minutes after. "Now what seems to be the problem, Little Lady?" he asked. Little Lady was his nickname for me, because he'd been my doctor since I was 10. I cleared my throat. "Well, this morning, I got up, and I guess I'm sick or something, because my head hurt, my back hurt, I was in a bad mood, and I was throwing up." I said. He thought for a minute. "I think the best thing to do right now is to put you through some tests, just so we know what's going on." Dr. Castle said. After about an hour of testing, scary looking gizmos and gadgets, and waiting, Dr. Castle called me back in. "Well Annabeth, your test results are in, and…."

**Percy's POV**

At about 11:05, I got a call from Annabeth. I picked it up, and the bell rang. "Hey, Percy?" she said nervously. Paul shot me a glance. I mouthed _its Annabeth; I'll only be a minute._ "Hey baby girl." I said. "What's up?"

"Well, this morning I wasn't feeling well, so I went to the doctor, like ya do, right? Well, it turns out…" Her voice faltered. "Anna, you can tell me _anything_. What's going on? Are you alright?" I asked. "Well, it turns out…I'm pregnant. We're going to have a baby." she said. That's the last thing I remember. Then everything went black.

**Annabeth's POV**

"Percy? You still there?" I said. No reply. "I'll…call you back." I hung up, and then started to cry. All I could picture was the bad things. My mom was going to kill me. She hates Percy's guts. Percy was probably going to have to get up off his lazy butt and get a job now, because there was no way in Hades that we going to get any monthly alimony checks from our parents. Then I started to think. _A kid…_ It could actually be kinda fun having a little one around, laughing and playing. And at least it's Percy's kid, not, like, Connor's. I smiled at that thought. Yup, I was definitely losing it. And that was okay.

**So, here's my evil plan…JK. What do you think so far? BTW, everything went black because Percy fainted. Again. Read my other story, **_**Percy Jackson Truth or Dare! Story **_**One, to find out why I say again. I also need a gender and a name for the baby! So far, for a boy I've come up with Logan and Jayce, and for a girl I've come up with Kylie and Bethany. Review, subscribe, eat pie, whatever works. Peace out guys!**


	2. Telling the Others

**Heyhey! Pedro here! I still need names and genders! What do you think of Isabel for a girl, and Jeremy for a boy? Now, on with the story! Disclaimer: Pedro does not own PJO, or HoO, or any song mentioned in this chapter, or Apple products, or the product Boom Cube, and also wishes that hash tags did not exist because they annoy her.**

**Annabeth's POV**

I was sitting on the couch, with both hands on my belly when Percy came in. "Hey Seaweed Brain." I said. "Hey Wise Girl." he said. "How you doing?" I smiled weakly. "I'm okay. What happened earlier?" He smiled sheepishly. "I fainted. I just wasn't expecting news like that." I snickered. "Well, we have bigger problems. How in the world are we going to tell the others?" After a little while of thinking, we decided to hold a Truth or Dare party, and tell them then. We had a lot of work to do.

**Percy's POV**

After everybody got to my house, we started the game. "Hazel, truth or dare?" I asked. "Truth." I thought for a minute. "What's the weirdest thing Frank has turned into?" She thought, and she thought. "A giant koi." I flashed back to the time Frank and I were in a museum, and he turned into a giant koi to survive. Good times, good times. "Leo, truth or dare?" Hazel chirped, jarring me back to reality. "Dare, baby!" he yelled. "Bring it on!" Interesting choice of words. "I dare you to…dance shirtless down the street to I'm Sexy and I Know It." (It's one of Hazel's favorites, because it's the first modern song she ever learned) she said. Leo accepted, and pulled off his shirt. "Anybody got an iPod?" he asked. "Hold on." Annabeth said. She went to our room and game back with her iPod in its green case and her pink Boom Cube. We went outside, and Annabeth played the song, and Leo started dancing. He did random moves, and I'm glad I brought out my camera phone to take a video, because it was pretty funny. We came back in, and Leo didn't even bother to put his shirt back on. "Annabeth, truth or dare?" She exchanged a look with me. "Dare." she said. Leo showed off his devilish Latino smile. "I dare you to tell us a secret you haven't really told anyone else." Annabeth paled. She looked at me, panicked. She mouthed: _should we tell them?_ I nodded. Better sooner than later. "Alright." she said. "You guys might not believe this, but…I'm pregnant." Everything was silent for a second. Then the girls screamed. Piper, Hazel, Thalia, and Katie all hugged Annabeth at once. The Stolls wolf whistled. Frank looked stunned. Jason looked happy for us. Leo looked impressed. The only one who didn't look happy was Nico. He looked…hurt. Then he shadow traveled away. What was going on with the kid? "You guys hold on a second. I'm going to check on Nico." I said. I got in my car, and drove to camp. Then I went to the Hades cabin. When I opened the door, I saw him on his bed, crying. "Hey, Nico? Everything okay?" I asked. He whirled around, and then slumped back. "No." he said. "Why not?" I asked. "Remember that time we were playing Truth or Dare, and I admitted I had a crush on you?" Flashback: Leo asked, Nico answered, I fainted. "Yeah." He looked hurt again as he said "Well, I'm not over it. I'm still into you." I was shocked. "Nico-

"I don't want to hear it!" he snapped. Than he looked like he regretted it. "Sorry. Go ahead." I started again. "Nico, I'm sorry. I wasn't planning on this happening. It came as a huge shock to me. Is there anything I can do to make you stop hurting?" A smile played at the corner of his mouth. "No, not really." I sighed. "Nico, Jason pulled me aside after that game, and told me about your encounter with Cupid. You _do_ have friends. You need to know that you're loved by them too." He looked at me. "If I have friends, then who are they?" I sighed again. There was my Nico, once again, being difficult. "Nico, you're protesting like a little kid. There's me, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, the Stolls, Frank, Hazel, Piper, Katie, and Thalia. And you could have more if you would go out and be with other people." Nico smiled. "I'm happy for you, man." he said. "Thanks Nico. Means a lot, coming from one of my best friends." Nico blushed. "Let's go back to your house." he said. We walked out, and headed back together.

**What do you think? Sorry about the ending. Hey, every story needs a cheesy part in there somewhere! If you don't like it, poo-poo for you. On a totally unrelated note, what are some of your favorite songs? Let me know, and if I haven't heard them, I'll give them a listen, and I'll let you know what I think. If anyone's interested, I like Imagine Dragons, Safe and Sound by Capital Cities, The Beatles, How Far We've Come by Matchbox 20, What I've Done and New Divide by Linkin Park, 21 Guns and Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day, I Hate Everything About You and Time of Dying by Three Days Grace, and a lot of other things. I really like music! Also, remember: names, genders. Peace out peoples!**


End file.
